1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a fabrication method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are flat panel displays in which an organic emission layer is formed between opposing electrodes. Electrons injected from one of the electrodes are recombined with holes injected from the other electrode in the organic emission layer. Molecules included in the organic emission layer are excited due to the recombination and when the excited molecules return to a ground state they emit energy in the form of light.
OLED displays have excellent visibility and can be manufactured to be lightweight and have a thin profile. In addition, OLED displays have low power consumption. Accordingly, OLED displays are regarded as next-generation displays due in part to the above favorable characteristics.